Talk:To Plea or Not to Plea/@comment-24077379-20150303093514
So here is my theory. It's kinda long but please read it guys. The Story of Big A. Prior to Season 1, Mrs. Young gave birth to Wren. Couple years later, Wren had a sister, Bethany. They never were the best family because of their father's mental illness Unfortunately, Bethany had inherited her father's mental illness and that led her to go to Radley at a young age. Years later, Mrs. DiLaurentis was having an affair with Wren and Bethany's father as mentioned in Season 5 Episode 12. Wren and his family went to Cape May the same summer as Alison and her family. Ali learned about the affair and got closer to Wren, who is actually Board Shorts. Mr. Young wanted Jessica to be very protective about Bethany because it meant a lot to him to see Bethany protected. Peter Hastings found out about the affair that Jessica was having with Mr. Young around the time of Spencer's drug relapse prior to Season 1 and Jessica accused Spencer of being A to Alison according to Season 4 Episode 23. This was the agreement they had. Anyways, back to the story of Wren and Bethany. Wren was older than Bethany and loved her very much and wanted her to be safe as well but he thought Mrs. DiLaurentis was a negative energy for Bethany. During one of his visits to Bethany, he told her about the affair and that's why Bethany began to hate Jessica. Now that Bethany was upset with Mrs. D, Jessica wanted to rekindle her relationship and she went to the horse stables (as told during Season 5 Episode 8) Melissa was also there to spy on Mrs. DiLaurentis. Wren was also there secretly spying and that is where he met Melissa and fell in love with her. This wasn't the first time they met. When Wren was in Cape May, so was Melissa but to see whether Ali was dating Ian. After the trip to Cape May, Alison thought she was pregnant (Mentioned in Season 3) with Wren and she thought he would kill her for this. Alison told CeCe about her fear of Wren killing her. CeCe wanted to help Alison so she dressed up as her to go to Radley to annoy Bethany as a threat to Wren. Now comes the night of Alison's "murder". Alison was getting threats by Wren as A all day, just that day, he got the idea from Mona. Alison wanted the threats to stop, so CeCe and Alison came up with the idea of making Bethany welcome to Rosewood that night. They both lured her out of Radley to kill her that night so Wren would shut up once and for all. Melissa was secretly in love with Wren but was together with Ian to see what Alison was actually up to. Melissa learned that CeCe and Ali were going to kill Bethany She was telling CeCe to stop the plan to kill Bethany because she would tell the police. CeCe was dressed as Alison because she wanted to make sure Bethany would meet one of them because she was told that Ali would be wearing a yellow top, so either one could kill her. The plan was turned completely the opposite way when Melissa wanted Ali dead and black mailed CeCe to do so. CeCe, who looked similar to Bethany (because Mrs. D also gave Bethany the same yellow top) hit Alison with a rock. She saw Mrs. DiLaurentis burying Ali alive and ran. Wren was also wandering around looking for Bethany and found her, thinking it was Ali and hit her with a shovel and ran away, thinking he killed Alison. Melissa now was running back to her place when she saw an injured girl, who was Bethany and buried her alive. The crazy night ended. Some years later, Wren started working at Radley and learned that Bethany is dead and he thought the Liars were in on it and started being A. He thought CeCe buried Alison (who is really Bethany) and blackmailed her for dressing up as Red Coat. This can be further proved from Season 4 Episode 10(Wren being shady on the phone in the Brew) Some more proof: .The drawing that Wren was coloring a red coat was similar to Bethany's drawings. .The term A is nowhere and everywhere fits perfectly for Wren: he's in London and CeCe was hired to be a mini A giving him all sorts of information on the girls. '' '' ''Thanks so much for reading. '' ''-Hussain. ''